We've Got Tonite
"We've Got Tonite" (sic) is a song written by American Bob Seger, from his 1978 album Stranger in Town. It was a hit single for Seger and the Silver Bullet Band, reaching No. 13 on the US pop charts. In the UK, it reached No. 41 in 1979, later making it to No. 22 during a 1995 re-release to promote a Greatest Hits album, while in 1982 a live version from the in-concert album Nine Tonight reached No. 60. It also played in the background of Melissa Sue Anderson's 1979 TV film Survival of Dana, in a scene where Anderson's character was visiting one of her new friends' homes and was in a room with co-star Robert Carradine's character Donny Davis, whom she was falling for. In Season 4, episode 4 of Ray Donovan, Liev Schreiber sings a karaoke version of the song, then a reprise to his wife as the episode ends. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton version }} In 1983, country-pop star Kenny Rogers recorded the song as a duet with pop star Sheena Easton, and made it the title track of his album ''We've Got Tonight''. It reached number one on the Billboard Country Singles chart, number six on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 pop singles chart, and number two on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart. It also reached the top 30 in the United Kingdom.Kenny Rogers UK Charts history, The Official Charts. Retrieved September 10, 2011. Personnel *Kenny Rogers – lead vocals *Sheena Easton – lead vocals *Paul Jackson, Jr. – guitar *David Foster – keyboards *Nathan East – bass guitar *Michael Baird – drums *Jeremy Lubbock – string arrangement *Humberto Gatica – engineer Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Succession chart Ronan Keating duet version "We've Got Tonight" was remade by Lulu and Ronan Keating for Together a 2002 album release featuring Lulu with a number of diverse duet partners: the track, also featured on Keating's album Destination, was issued as a single – credited to "Ronan Keating featuring Lulu" – reaching #4 UK and becoming an international hit reaching #7 in the Netherlands, #12 in Australia, #14 in Belgium, #10 in Ireland, #25 in Sweden and #46 in New Zealand. In some territories the single was released with Lulu's vocal replaced by that of Jeanette Biedermann: credited to "Ronan Keating featuring Jeanette" the track was a hit in Austria (#6), Germany (#7) and Switzerland (#25). In Italy the track was issued with the Italian Soul singer Giorgia Todrani as Keating's duet partner but failed to chart. This track is also featured on Keating's album "Destination". In the Philippines, Keating performed the song with Kyla. Track listing UK single # "We've Got Tonight" (featuring Lulu) – 3:39 # "All I Have Is My Heart" – 3:50 # "In the Ghetto" (Live) – 3:13 # "We've Got Tonight" (Video) – 4:15 German single # "We've Got Tonight" (featuring Jeanette) – 3:39 # "Sea of Love" – 3:14 # "All I Have Is My Heart" – 3:50 # "In the Ghetto" (Live) – 3:13 Italian single # "We've Got Tonight" (featuring Giorgia) – 3:39 # "All I Have Is My Heart" – 3:50 Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Other versions Elkie Brooks recorded "We've Got Tonight" for her 1986 No More the Fool album from which it was released as a single in July 1987, it reached 69 in the UK charts. ''American Idol'' Season 11 contestant and eventual winner Phillip Phillips performed "We've Got Tonight" on the series episode broadcast May 16, 2012: his studio recording of the song appeared on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number 97. Amii Stewart and Gianni Morandi had a number 5 hit in Italy in 1984 with "Grazie perché" because, which is an Italian rendering of "We've Got Tonight". References Category:1978 singles Category:1983 singles Category:1985 singles Category:2002 singles Category:Bob Seger songs Category:Dottie West songs Category:Kenny Rogers songs Category:Ronan Keating songs Category:Lulu (singer) songs Category:Kenny Loggins songs Category:Sheena Easton songs Category:Billboard Hot Country Songs number-one singles Category:RPM Country Tracks number-one singles Category:Vocal duets Category:Songs written by Bob Seger Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Liberty Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Soft rock songs Category:1978 songs